Paradise Gone
by DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: When Lumine pulls of his desperation move it mistakenly sends X, Zero and Axl to another world which has problems of its own
1. A New Mission

**AN: I've read the RWBY and Megaman crossover fics that involve X and well… just X I'm not trying to put down the authors of these stories I've read them myself and their great but it's just no a lot of stories focus on Zero or Axl, not counting my stories of course so I've decided to change that. I don't own Megaman or RWBY.**

* * *

Axl shot Lumine causing him to clutch his chest "Persistent aren't you" he said "You beat we are" Axl said with X and Zero backing him up "Well then it's time to exterminate you all for good" Lumine rose up into the air and spread his wings "Paradise Lost!" he said and then a red and black portal began to circle them "What. This isn't Paradise Lost" Lumine said looking around "Lumine what did you do" X said getting angry "This isn't my doing" he said then the portal enveloped them all.

 **In Remnant**

"Better luck next time" Yang said walking away from Mercury "There won't-" Mercury was interrupted by a red and black portal forming in the sky with Yang noticing it to. Everyone in the tournament stadium was looking at when four figures came out and then they ran for the exits.

The platform that Mercury and Yang were standing on was lowered back into the ground "What's going on?" Yang asked one of the tournament staff "All we know is that General Ironwood ordered an immediate evacuation" he said with Yang looking around seeing the people fleeing with her doing the same.

Mercury looked at Yang who was running away "We will get you" he said running off in the opposite direction.

* * *

X, Zero, Axl and Lumine were still falling through the sky with Lumine in his normal form. Axl managed to hover straight and X called on his Falcon Armour and grabbed Zero. Lumine however was still falling "X we gotta do something!" Axl said "I can't do much if I'm holding Zero" he said "Don't worry then I think I got this" Axl said deactivating his hover and falling straight for Lumine and trying his best to grab him "Come on" he said still trying his best to grab Lumine.

Lumine eventually awoke "Ugh… w-what" he said but was then grabbed by Axl "Gotcha ya!" he said "Where are we?" he asked looking around "Don't know" Axl said hovering to a what looked like a courtyard with X and Zero behind them.

The four regrouped in the courtyard and immediately went to Lumine "Alright Lumine start explaining" Zero ordered "Stop" Lumine defended "Why should we" Axl added "Because I'm not that same reploid you fought before" he said "What do you mean?" X asked "What I mean is-" "HALT" they heard a robots voice and saw they were surrounded. Axl turned to Lumine and grabbed him "Did you do this!" he shouted, Lumine got out of Axl's grip "You moron do they look anything like the ones you fought before" he pointed out then Axl noticed "He does make a got point Axl" X said agreeing with him.

A person emerged from the crowd of robots. The person had a white clothing and a glove on one hand "Identify yourselves" he said and X was the first to speak up "My name is X and this is Zero, Axl and Lumine" he introduced "I see… X I would like to ask that you and your friends surrender and come with me" the man said and Zero didn't like the look of the situation and went to X a bit "I don't like the looks of this X" he whispered "I say we fight are way out" Axl suggested "And where will that get us" Lumine countered "What is your answer" the man asked and was met with a nod from X.

"I'm sorry but we can't risk it" X answered "I see… well I'm sorry to hear that but for the safety of the people I will not let you go any further" the man said and raised is arm "Open fire!" he ordered and all the robots raised their guns "X you thinking what I'm thinking" Zero brought up "Dark Hold" X said "Dark Hold" Zero replied and the robots fired.

But as they did time froze completely except for Lumine and Axl "Whoa" Axl said in awe "Truly amazing" Lumine added in "Guys hurry up we don't have a lot of time left" Zero said jumping over the crowd of robots with X and Lumine following when they got a little ways away they heard the robots shots go off with an explosion following.

"Guess they know we're gone" Axl said "Come on let's leave" Zero said with the rest following.

The group made their way out but was met with more of the same robots they saw before "Man these thing are everywhere!" Axl said bringing out his dual pistols and Zero brought out his Z Saber "Wait-" "X we've got no choice" Zero said, X sighed and called on his Ultimate Armour (AN: X4-X6 Ultimate Armour) and got ready to fight and Lumine brought out twin swords similar to Dark Mantises blades.

The robots fired and all of the hunters jumped out of the way.

 **With X**

X was shooting down many of the robots with his Plasma Shot and continued with it. X continued to fight against the army of robots but kept constantly getting hit from behind "This is troubling" he said the his colour changed to orange "Hah!" X shouted and sent many holographic clones of himself at them.

After X defeated several of the robots he called on his Blade Armour and brought out the Saber that was in his buster and began slicing all of the robots down.

Though X kept constantly getting hit from the back and jumped away from the army "Enough!" he shouted and sent a wave of energy from hit Saber bringing down a lot of the robots. X saw there was still a lot of them but not many left "Hey what'da think your doing!" X heard a voice behind him and turned to see four people, one had orange hair and a hammer another had black hair with a pink streak in it with dual pistols that had blades on the end of them, another had blonde hair with a sword and a shield and lastly there was a girl that had red a hair in a ponytail and also had a sword and shield.

X went on the defensive with his saber "Who are you?" the maverick hunter asked "We're Team JNPR and we're here to stop you!" the orange haired one exclaimed and the rest of her team charged at X.

 **With Zero**

Zero was slashing down the robots with his saber and there was many still coming at him. Zero smirked then punched the ground "REKKOHA!" he shouted then three white beams of energy came out of the sky and took down a lot of the robots.

The red maverick hunter smirked at his work "Found ya!" Zero heard a voice and saw four girls come out from the crowd of robots. There was a girl who had black hair with some red in it she also had a scythe. another girl had white hair with on off centred ponytail with a sword and another girl had blonde hair with two yellow gauntlets on her wrists and lastly there was a girl that had black hair and a black bow and she also had two swords with her but one had gun function from what Zero could tell.

The black haired girl and her friends stopped and stood off from Zero "I don't who you are but your going down with the power of Team RWBY!" she shouted enthusiastically. Zero smirked and took a fighting stance "Okay let's see what your made of" he said then made a taunt with his hand "Oh it's on" the blonde haired girl said running at Zero.

 **With Axl**

Axl was sent back after the attack from a guy that had a fedora and a girl who wore roller skates and oddly had a tail. Axl got up and took out his gun that let him fire the Dark Arrow "Your tough I'll give you that" he said getting back up "You not half bad yourself" the girl complimented getting back with her teammate "I've got I few tricks of my own too ya know" he said firing two Dark Arrows that homed in on them both.

The girl went skating away constantly saying 'Never miss a beat' with the guy sent a sonic wave from the trumpet he had destroying one of Axl's Dark Arrows but Axl brought out his rocket launcher and fired at him hitting him straight on.

Axl turned and brought his Dark Arrow gun again and fired multiple shots at the girl they were about to hit when they were destroyed by a beam of green energy "What!" Axl exclaimed "Salutations!" he heard a girl's voice and saw a girl who had orange hair with six swords floating near her. Axl growled seeing that they had more allies, but then Axl brought up his normal pistol and took a scan at the girl who showed up _'That'll work'_ he thought then fired a Copy Shot at her and copied her data.

The maverick hunger smirked as he saw that the team was regrouped "Gotta admit you showing up was good" he said leaving them confused "Why?" the orange haired girl asked "This is why. Transform!" Axl shouted taking the form of the girl that showed up and bringing out the swords. The people stood in awe at what they witnessed but chose to remain focused as the fight went on.

 **With Lumine**

Lumine was struggling with his battle against two people, the two people he was fighting consisted of a man with a red cape and a giant sword along with a woman that had white hair and a rapier of some sort.

Lumine had trouble fighting the two but was able to hold his own thanks to the Dark Mantis blades "Your tough kid" the man said but Lumine remained focused and went at him with the two swords he had but they were blocked and he was hit from the back by the woman.

The reploid jumped back then kneeled down and was panting "You outa breath" the man said but Lumine hovered in the air with multiple different coloured crystals floating around him "Not even close" Lumine said as was preparing for fight that was going to be tough even with his other abilities at his disposal.

* * *

 **AN: What do you think of that let me know any reviews are greatly appreciated and also Zero's hair is how it looks in Megaman X1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 his hair was way to thin in X8 so til next chapter See ya.**


	2. A Fatal Misunderstanding

**AN: Sorry about being gone for a long time it was my winter break and I went to go and visit some of my family and I didn't have any internet connection so I hope everyone understands. I don't own MegaMan or RWBY**

* * *

 **Back on Earth in the Maverick Hunter HQ**

"Come in X… X… Zero… Axl, do you read me" the navigator Alia said trying to get through to the maverick hunters but got no response. Alia along with Layer and Palette didn't hear anything from the maverick hunters for awhile and were starting to get really worried.

After a few more try's of communicating to the hunters they gave up and went on to find another way "I hope their okay" Palette said trying to stay positive "I'm sure their okay Palette I haven't known Axl that long but I'm sure he along with X and Zero are okay… wherever they are" Alia assured.

Layer on the other hand was constantly in the training area with her rapier ever since she hadn't heard from Zero or the others… but mainly Zero. Signas had kept a constant watch on her to make sure she didn't exhaust herself to the point where it became fatal to her. Signas' thoughts were interrupted by Alia and Palette coming in "Have you found a way to get to X, Zero or Axl?" the commander asked and both Alia and Palette looked at each other a bit unsure of the situation.

Though despite the situation Alia spoke up "Commander Signas we didn't find a way to get contact with X, Zero or Axl… but we did figure out a way to help us" the navigator informed getting Signas' attention "You have, then tell me" he said and Alia put a look of determination on her face "Commander we wish to go up to the moon base and investigate" she said and still had a determined look "No. Out of the question" he stated sternly "B-But Commander Signas this could help us find out what happened to the others" Palette complained trying her best to convince him but to no avail.

Signas sighed at their request "I know you want to find them. But you don't know what is up there, your all not ready for this type of mission" he stated not wanting to go any further "Please Commander Signas" Alia pleaded but Signas only shook his head "I'm sorry Alia but no" he said walking out of the room "And be sure Layer doesn't train to hard". The two navigators were looking down at Layer who was still training "Should we… try and tell to take a break" Palette suggested "I suppose it's worth a try" Alia said getting up from her seat and heading down to the training area with Palette following in suit.

"SESSION COMPLETE" said a robotic voice "Run it again" Layer said weakly getting her rapier ready "Layer…" the sword user turned to see her fellow navigators and friends Alia and Palette who all had looks of concern "Layer I think you should stop training for a bit" Alia suggested "I'm fine" Layer responded getting ready for another training session "Layer we're worried because you might exhaust herself to much" Palette said getting a bit emotional. Layer sighed to herself and retracted her rapier putting on her side "I'm just trying my best to take my mind of this" Layer admitted putting her head down "Look Layer we're all trying our best to get X, Zero and Axl back… but the only thing we can do is figure out a way from HQ" said Palette "That… isn't…" a brief voice from Alia's headset spoke out.

Alia put her headset down "Hello who is this…" she asked waiting for an answer "I… may… help… but…" the voice said again it was distorted and none of the navigators could tell if it was a boy or a girl "Alia who is that?" Palette asked really curious about who it was "No I can't tell. I think it must be from an unknown radio frequency" Alia informed "Can you patch it through" asked Layer "I think so…" Alia said work on her headset a bit "Hello…Hello can you hear me?" the navigator asked waiting for an answer again "Hello" the voice came through but instead of being distorted it was disguised "Who is this?" Alia asked again hoping for an answer "That doesn't matter now. But what does matter is me helping you with your problems… if want it that is" the voice trailed off.

All the navigators gave each other looks of course Alia covered her headset to make sure whoever was on the other end couldn't hear "Should we trust him?" Alia asked but neither Palette nor Layer could give her a good answer "Hmm… lets see if he's telling the truth" Layer suggested with Alia nodding in response and putting her headset back on "Okay… how can you help us exactly?" Alia cautiously asked "You need to go to where the Jakob Project was supposed to be correct? What if I told you I can get all three of you there undetected by that commander of yours" the voice said getting their attention.

Alia thought for a moment about the situation at hand 'How does he know' the reploid thought to herself before giving her answer "Okay… how can you do that" Alia answered "Don't worry I've got the undetected part handled just meet me by the orbital elevator and make sure your all prepared" the voice said going off the frequency. The navigators thought for a moment and started to prepare whoever this was they were going to find out… one way or another.

 **Back in Remnant, With Zero**

Both Zero and the blonde haired girl stood off from each other waiting for one to make the first move. The blonde haired girl was fighting Zero one on one while her team went to go help others and the girl was confident in it and choose to go through with it.

"So what's your name" Zero asked and the girl readied her gauntlets and took a fighting stance "Yang. Yang Xiao Long. What's yours" the girl now know as Yang asked and Zero got ready himself for the battle "Zero" the maverick hunter answered briefly causing Yang to let out a slight laugh "Z-Zero. Seriously that's your name" the brawler asked still trying her best to hold in her laugh.

Zero took his opportunity to deliver a punch that sent her back a bit "Okay straight to the point I guess" Yang said running at Zero sending several punches at him with Zero managing to block a few but took a little damage. After Yangs little onslaught, Zero blasted her with his Z Buster then smirked "Get ready!" the maverick hunter said punching the ground causing a blue explosion sending Yang back a bit "Whoa. Whoa you have an arm cannon!" Yang exclaimed not expecting to see something like that.

After Yang's little surprise Zero fired several shots at her "Missed me!" Yang shouted dodging the shots by rolling out of the way then the blonde brawler countered by firing a shot of fire from her gauntlet but Zero pulled out his Z Saber cutting the shot in half "Nice try!" Zero said tauntingly causing Yang to growl and get ready to fight again but Zero dashed up to her and slashed at her arm then followed up with a kick sending her into the ground.

Yang was lying down in rubble still recovering from Zero's attack "Had enough yet!" the maverick hunter shouted. Yang eventually got up then clashed her fists together causing her eyes to turn red and her hair on fire "Not even close" the brawler said firing several shots at Zero who jumped out of the way of them then went in for a slash with his Z Saber but Yang blocked it with her gauntlets then with all of her might she threw Zero into a pillar that was nearby. The maverick hunter picked up his saber and took a stance 'I've never seen a maverick with this type of power before… just what is she' he thought getting ready to go again.

 **With Axl**

Axl was struggling against his fight even with his new form at his disposal "Ahh!" the maverick hunter shouted after being hit by the roller skating girl who went back with the people she was fighting 'Man their tough' Axl though getting up and then firing a beam of green energy from the swords he was using.

The beam missed and that's what Axl wanted 'Now's my chance' he thought as he tried to dash but fell flat on his face "What the?… " the maverick hunter said to himself "Farewell" he heard a voice behind him and saw the orange haired girl along with the guy and the other girl as they were getting ready for a team attack.

The orange haired girl sent a beam of green energy the guy sent a sonic wave from his trumpet and the other girl shot out an ice spear. Axl closed his eyes and braced for impact… but the hit didn't come, the maverick hunter opened his eyes and saw the attack was blocked by a giant snowflake.

Axl looked up to see Lumine float down to the ground "I figured you'd need assistance" the reploid said bringing out his twin swords "Get ready" he continued one and Axl nodded in response "Right" he said getting up and transforming back to his normal self and bringing out his dual pistols switching there function to Splash Laser.

"Salutations! New person!" the orange haired girl shouted waving at them giving Lumine a confused look "Who is that?" he asked Axl "Don't know but she's awfully cheery" the maverick hunter said then leaned closer to Lumine "But what I do is that she, along with those other people are mavericks ones I've never seen be" Axl informed "Is that so. Well if your willing to work with me maybe we can take them down" Lumine offered and Axl nodded in response "Let's do it" the maverick hunter said with determination in his voice.

 **With Zero**

Zero was struggling against his fight with Yang especially since the scythe girl showed up "Not so tough anymore now are ya!" she shouted "Ruby stop he might have something else up his sleeve" Yang told the girl now known as Ruby while reading her gauntlets.

Zero was about to get back when a bomb dropped in front of him "What the?!" was all the maverick hunter could get when it exploded sending Zero back "Well, Well, Well. Look at this the famous maverick hunter bested by two little girls" a voice said and Zero knew it all to well. The red hunter looked up to see a familiar reploid and not familiar in a good way "V-Vile!" Zero shouted (AN: X8 Vile) "Hahaha… glad you remember me Zero" the maverick said tauntingly.

The maverick hunter turned to Ruby and Yang "Y-You had… V-Vile as backup!" Zero shouted angrily as best he could but they just had confused looks "We don't even know who this is" Ruby retorted "…ahahahah…" everyone heard Vile start to laugh "Ahahahahah… AHAHAHAHAH! You still don't know do you Zero" Vile said taunting Zero more "What are… you t-talking about?" he said confused by what he meant "Zero… You've been fighting human beings!" Vile shouted leaving Zero shocked "T-That's not… t-true" the maverick hunter denied "Oh, but it is. You know I gotta wonder how my little blue friend will react to this when all he wanted to do was protect them" Vile said tauntingly getting his jets ready "Y-You stay away… f-from X" Zero warned but Vile wasn't fazed by it "Or what? Huh Zero. You know I don't know if you've noticed but your a little to weak to stop me" Vile said "Well I'm not!" the maverick heard Ruby's voice behind him and saw her coming at him with her scythe.

Ruby swung her scythe with all her might… but Vile caught it with his bare hands "You know little girls like you shouldn't be playing with sharp objects" he said tauntingly grabbing the scythe away from Ruby and aiming his shoulder cannon at it and blasting it in two.

Ruby had a shocked look from seeing her weapon destroyed right in front of her. Vile used his opportunity to kick Ruby sending her flying and knocking her unconscious "RUBY!" Yang shouted then angrily turned to Vile with her hair on fire and her eyes red "AHHHH!" she shouted and brought her fist up to punch Vile… but then felt pain in her stomach. Yang looked down to see the blade part of Ruby's scythe in her stomach "Hmph… pathetic" Vile said pushing her off the blade of the scythe then dropping it.

"Time to see how X is doing" the maverick said flying off.

* * *

 **AN: Well that happened and happy new year, sorry if I'm late on that i hope you enjoyed the chapter… also, can anyone guess what I'm referenceing in the chapter leave a review to tell me what you think and until next time See ya.**


End file.
